User talk:TheMysteriousGeek
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Hunger Games Role Playing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:JERealize: 21st Century North American 'Hunger Games' Tournament, Spring 2011/@comment-Anon....-20110517162202 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Steamygoreng (Talk) 16:22, 17 May 2011 We are rivals... Are we rivals? We seem to try to outdo each other in getting achievement points. Julian Espinoza 21:03, May 26, 2011 (UTC) No, I don't think we are rivals....... ANON 15:28, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Good to know, but I am inching closer to surpassing Steamygoremg... if I can do it today. Today's my last day before I go on my vacation. I won't be back until August. Typingwestern015 16:04, May 27, 2011 (UTC) You have been trusted... I have received your application, and you were the one of the few so far to face this daunting task. I will let you finish it, but only if you follow these rules: Primrose1444 said the ending goes somewhat like this: Cinder and Micy win the Hunger Games. Cinder learns that life is beautiful and to savor it, not throw it away like that. While visiting District 4, Micy has to go to the hospital and gives birth to Stephen's beautiful baby boy, dark skin, but Micy's clever, bright blue eyes. Cinder becomes the godmother because Micy and Cinder have bonded over the depression of their boyfriend's deaths. Cinder remarries a handsome Capitol agent Benoit (pronounced Ben-wah) who is French. Micy grows up with her son Stephen as a single mother. Also: District 1: Carabella Button, 15, allied with Cinder Sage District 3: Micy Cumput, 17, drugged and hidden in the Rain Forest District 4: Splash Blue, 16, 7th Place, speared in the back of the neck by Stephen Whirlwind District 5: Cinder Sage, 16, allied with Carabella Button District 6: Stephen Whirlwind, 18, 6th Place, stabbed in the chest by Storm Thorn District 10: Odette DeLeany, 14, currently sick with fever District 12: Storm Thorn, 16, allied with Odette, making his way back to the glass wall (those marked in bold are the Victors) Okay, in order to go to add your own ending, go to this page: http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Primrose1444%27s_2nd_Annual_Hunger_Games Then use the Table of Contents to head to "Anon...'s ending", which I have reserved for you. Remember, I trust you to finish this, and make sure all info, even the deaths, are put in that area. This is the only way I can allow you to follow her legacy. Julian Espinoza 00:17, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Skype Can we talk on Skype plz im really bored rite now My games! Just a reminder that you can do more than one district! :) ~Brony12 sorry someone else claimed it through other means of comunnication... could u do i diff one? Brony12- Those ducks are thugs! My second Games Tree has made it to the final two in my second Hunger Games! I would love to finish the Games tonight or tommorrow, so if you'd like to sponsor Tree, please do it soon! RueRose Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! 23:55, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Finally I've finally updated my games! Come see what Oscar, Ursulla, Iris and Jackson are up to! Brony12- Those ducks are thugs! 02:40, July 28, 2011 (UTC) DAy 3 Part of Day 3 is up! You might want to sponser ur career tributes! (read day 3 to find out why) Quick! Before you leave for Spain! could you submit tributes to my 50th hunger games? Brony12- Those ducks are thugs! 23:03, July 30, 2011 (UTC) The FEast I've just completed the feast. come see if your tribute survivied. Brony12 00:04, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Day 6 I've finally updated! Your tribute might be the one who dies next! Brony12 00:37, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Your Games I'm submitting tributes to all of your games. Do you want me to put their pictures on your talk page or can you just get them from this site? Because if I posted them here, you'd have 28 pictures which is a little excessive. By the way, your games sound awesome and I am super excited for them. Thanks, I'm thinking that I won't do pictures because there will be 392 tributes, and getting 392 pictures is like pulling teeth out. The Masked Woman Knows all secrets 17:05, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah that's probably a good idea. -JJ78 17:47, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Capitol Games Hi, i just wanted to let u know me and somebody else submited tribs to ur lets go midas style games! Brony10 Lets go midas style I had an idea and posted it there, need permiission though, ull understnad once u read it! ~brony12 Anon, I'm sorry for the inconvienience. You see, people just got on and edited their own things, including my brother. I promise, your tributes will be featured in my next games, and maybe even win! Thanks, Ruthlesskiller457 04:23, September 17, 2011 (UTC)Ruthlesskiller457 The Woldwide Games Hi Anon... Would you like to submit two more tributes for my games? The limit is 6 Fantasyfilm99 08:21, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Please Don't Let Flovia Win Your Games Just Sayin' -JayJay78 You probably shouldn't talk to me; That way I won't end up hurting your feelings. Sorry to everyone... 14:07, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Your email Hey anon, what's your email address? If you decide to give it to me, i'll email you, giving you my email Fantasyfilm99 19:22, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Template Go to Template:Jabberjay and you can just copy it I guess and change around the tributes to form your own template. Create a new page normally but title it Template:Anon.... or something like that. Hope that helped! -JayJay78: Scorpius, Twinkle, Grass, Zett....Go Kick Some Butt. 19:36, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Your Template Could you please change the color of your template from red so ours aren't too similar? You can do this by changing the hex codes, which can be found here: http://html-color-codes.com/. If you don't know how, you could tell me what color you want and I could do it for you. Thanks! And are you still going to read my games even though you left the Hunger Games Wiki? Venus is still alive you know. -JayJay78: Scorpius, Twinkle, Grass, Zett....Go Kick Some Butt. 20:28, September 23, 2011 (UTC) I will, but I am not sure sure how to do it, can you do it for me please? I still read them. I'm glad that auntie Venus is still alive. The Masked Woman Knows all secrets 20:50, September 23, 2011 (UTC) What color would you like? How Does It Look? http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Tree_Summer -JayJay78: Scorpius, Twinkle, Grass, Zett....Go Kick Some Butt. 00:21, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Victor Hi! I'm really sad that you're leaving because you were going to have a victor or two from me. Will you still check my games occasionaly? Thanks. Delete this after reply. EffieLuna...HOSY FTW!!! 20:47, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Effie, I still read them, but I don't comment. May the Wands be ever in your favour! 20:49, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering for your third games does each arena win and then the two winners from each arena enter an arena with the regular situation of one victor?--'Kenzen11 - Blog - Talk' 20:15, October 3, 2011 (UTC) No, I was going 2, but my next games does''' '''need mentors. If I do do that, I may do that for my 7th or 8th. May the Wands be ever in your favour! 16:59, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Your "Let my conscience be my guide" District 3 Games Since your Games haven't started yet, would you mind if I submitted a pair of tributes, maybe to replace a set of redshirts? It's okay if I can't, just wondering. Necterine411 21:25, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Zoe and Fredrick can i have ur tributes Zoe Harrison and Fredrick Thorton in my 65th Hunger Games? Brony12